


Ice Princesses

by F1_rabbit



Series: Femslash February 2018 [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Always a Different Sex, Alternate Universe - Ice Hockey, Blood and Injury, Enemies to Lovers, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13563186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: Dani and Marcia have a bitter rivalry on the ice, but this time it goes a little too far...





	Ice Princesses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [balderismo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/balderismo/gifts).



Dani narrowed her eyes, her lips compressed as she prepared for the penalty shot.

It felt like everyone in the ice rink was holding their breath, and the rest of her team were all ready to fly into action the second that the puck hit the ice.

The referee blew the whistle, and at that same exact second, someone’s stick hit the back of her ankles, swiping off her feet as she fell on to her bum with a thud.

Just the way that Marcia smiled as she skated off into the distance told Dani everything.

She was the one that had knocked her over. Dani was certain of it.

And that one little action started a feud that would make both of them infamous.

***

Three years later, Dani was sitting at the edge of the very same ice rink, waiting for her chance on the ice.

Marcia blew her a kiss as she skated past, and Dani’s frown turned into a full-blown scowl as the camera zoomed in on her.

The second that she got her chance Dani was chasing her down, getting in her face as the clock counted down to the end of the period.

When the buzzer went off, Marcia barged her way past Dani, leaving her trembling with clenched fists, and the crowd all sat on the edge of their seats, anticipating the drama that was about to unfold.

Dani dropped her stick, the sound of it clattering against the ice drowned out by the scream of rage that echoed around her helmet. Grabbing Marcia, she pushed her to the ground, and Marcia’s teammates were dragging her away before she could do anything that caused too much damage.

But Marcia was back on her feet before Dani noticed, her fist travelling towards her face with such speed that Dani didn’t even have a chance to duck.

Her teeth rattled with the force of the blow, the metallic taste of blood sharp against her tongue, and Dani tried to retaliate, but Marcia’s teammates still had a firm grip of her.

It was over as suddenly as it had started, the ref pulling everyone apart, and Dani started to skate back over to her team, but the ref grabbed her arm.

“Not you, Kvyat, you’re out of this game.”

“What?”

“No fighting in the rink, you know the rules.”

Dani opened her mouth to protest, but then she saw Marcia being sent off too.

She whipped her helmet off so that the crowd could see the blood, knowing that it would whip them up into a frenzy, and she smiled when the crowd booed and jeered.

Marcia glanced over, and Dani expected to see a smirk of satisfaction, but Marcia just looked worried for her.

*

Sitting in the changing room, an ice pack pressed to her face, Dani winced at the sight of the blood dripping onto the floor.

“Hey.”

Dani looked up to see Marcia standing there, her brow furrowed as she rushed over to Dani. 

“I think we got a little carried away.” Dani snorted in laughter, spraying blood everywhere as Marcia handed her more tissues.

“Yeah, but just think of the ticket sales at our next match.” Marcia grinned, her dimples making her even more adorable, and Dani smiled before groaning in pain.

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Marcia leant in for a kiss, avoiding Dani’s burst lip and bloody nose, nuzzling against her neck as the door to the changing room creaked, and Marcia turned to see that Keva was lurking.

“Wait? You two are dating?” Keva pointed at them both as though they weren’t the only other people in the changing room. “How did that happen?”

Marcia grinned, glancing at Dani as she reached out for her hand. “So… a couple of years ago we got into a bit of a scrap on the ice…”

*

“You knocked me over.” Dani wagged her finger at Marcia, she shouldn’t have even been in the rival team’s changing room, but the match was long since over, and Dani was the only one left.

“You tripped over your own stick.” Marcia shrugged, flicking her long blonde hair over her shoulder and looking like a model in a shampoo commercial.

“Whatever.” Dani went to pull on her jacket, but she kept missing the arm hole, and her cheeks burned with embarrassment.

“Let me help.” Marcia’s voice was soft and calm, and Dani wanted to scream at her, but all that came out was a resigned groan.

“Screw you and your pretty blonde hair.” Dani grabbed her bag, ready to storm out of the changing room when Marcia spoke.

“You think I’m pretty?” Marcia held her breath, and Dani could tell that it had been a long time since anyone had complimented her.

Dani stood with her nostrils still flared, staring into Marcia’s ice blue eyes, and it was clear that this was going to end one of two ways.

Marcia’s lips were crashing into hers, shoving her up against the lockers, and Dani stood frozen for a second. She couldn’t believe that it was happening, until a soft gasp fell from Marcia’s lips and Dani flew into action, kissing as though it was all that was keeping her alive.

Dani’s tongue flicked at Marcia’s lips, the taste of Red Bull giving her a rush, and she deepened the kiss as her hands slid inside Marcia’s jumper, delighting in the feel of her soft skin.

Getting braver with every kiss, Dani gently caressed Marcia’s breast, her thumb brushing over her hard nipple and leaving her breathless.

Just the feel of Marcia’s grin pressed against her own had Dani desperate to hear her gasp and moan, and she fumbled with the catch for Marcia’s bra.

“More,” Dani mumbled against Marcia’s lips, a smile on her face as she finally managed to unhook the clasp on her bra, and the feeling of Marcia’s soft breasts in her hands was dizzying.

Marcia’s hand slipped into her knickers, reaching down until she was stroking at her clit, and Dani buried her head against Marcia’s shoulder, sparks flying through her body as she felt her wetness grow. It had been far too long since she was intimate with anyone, and she was sure that it was obvious, but right now she didn’t care, letting Marcia take control as she rushed towards her climax.

Dani gasped as Marcia’s finger slid into her, pushing her over the edge, and Dani groaned in pleasure, shuddering as the warm feeling spread through her body.

Marcia nuzzled against the side of her neck, and Dani slumped down onto the bench, Marcia grinning as she licked her fingers, making Dani feel warm and fuzzy all over again.

“Looks like I’ve found a way to melt the ice princess.” Marcia stuck her tongue out, and Dani cuddled in to her shoulder, her chest still heaving as she caught her breath.

“You’re one to talk.” Dani gave her a playful nudge, both of them grinning

“I think our teams are going to be annoyed that we’re no longer rivals. It really helped with the free publicity.”

“And we wouldn’t want to disappoint our fans.” Dani’s smile was devilish, and Marcia leant in for another kiss.

*

“Wait… you two have been dating for the last couple of years?” Keva scrunched up her eyes, a smile on her face that said she thought it was a joke.

“Yeah.” Marcia reached out to hold Dani’s hand, intertwining their fingers, and if it wasn’t for the blood and bruises, they would have made a pretty couple.

“But I thought you really hated each other?”

Marcia smiled, stroking Dani’s hair as she cuddled in.

“Only when the fans are watching.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm taking prompts for Femslash February, so if there's anything you'd like me to write for you just leave me a note in the comments, or send me a message on [tumblr](https://f1rabbit.tumblr.com)!
> 
> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
